Me and you
by coeurgryffondor
Summary: Jett knew Lien put up a wall to protect herself from the outside world; he was glad that when they were alone, she let the wall come down without qualms. / Written for 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love.


Names used: **Australia** (Jett), **Hungary** (_Erzsi_), **Monaco** (_Camille_), **Seychelles** (_Angélique_), **Vietnam** (Lien)

Author's note: 14 Days of (Hetalia) Love Tumblr request (cutebun): « romantic/smut australiaxvietnam? c: » Since I enjoyed writing them so much the last time, here's a follow up to « _You and I_ ». Their relationship really does continue to intrigue me and after Australia got to be in the anime on the swim team (along with my girl Hungary), that put some thoughts in my head. So in the same vain as last time, here we go again. Originally this was going to be smuttier but that's not how it came out and I didn't want to force it, so I hope the sweet, romantic side makes up for that.

* * *

**Me and you**

Jett comes up for air, turning in a circle to try and find Erzsi; instead his eyes come to rest on an even more lovely lady on the side of the pool (though he'd never tell the Hungarian that she wasn't the loveliest thing in the world– he knew how well she threw her punches). With quick strokes (and a bit of showing off) Jett makes his way to the other side of the pool, pulling himself out of the water at the edge just a bit to take in Lien sitting, her feet dipped in the water.

"Hey there pretty girl," Jett whispers and it makes his companion blush, pushing hair behind her ear. Lien looks to make sure no one else can see them, the Hungarian having seemingly wandered away, before leaning down and kissing him chastely.

"When will you be done?" the Vietnamese beauty asks sweetly, becoming more sure of herself the longer they were together. Jett knew Lien put up a wall to protect herself from the outside world; he was glad that when they were alone, she let the wall come down without qualms.

"Soon. Why don't you join me?" Jett teases, splashing back into the pool and laying on his back.

"I'm not as good," Lien laughs, "and I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Don't care, and you can always take a swim cap off Erzsi." As if on cue the woman comes back into the room, clipboard in one hand and stopwatch in the other.

Lien seems to contemplate Jett's words before standing and following after the Hungarian.

* * *

Once Erzsi's gone home Lien finally emerges from the locker room, sheepishly covering herself with a towel.

"Come on!" Jett calls from the water. "You're a hot babe, let's see it!"

The woman laughs nervously, approaching the edge of the pool where she carefully places her towel, and her body, which the Australian had never actually seen like this, is so much more incredible than he would have guessed or could ever have imagined. Lien's incredibly thin but not in a sickly sort of way; it's more of a worked-upon dancer's grace, almost like Camille and Angélique but with something different, something all Lien still there. Her skin is a color Jett's not used to but has come to love, her hair all tucked up into her swim cap exposing the gentle lines of her neck as the Vietnamese woman carefully sits and slides into the water.

Lien gasps at the change in temperature as Jett swims to her, taking her hands and pulling her further into the pool. Silently they spin and twirl and watch one another with eyes that can never be satisfied. It was hard to find time to be together, without others prying, and time zone differences tended to make scheduling online chats and video sessions hard. To have the young woman in his arms, smiling up at him and tracing the line of his jaw, was a sweet enough sensation.

"Don't let go," the Vietnamese woman teases as Jett starts to move their bodies around the pool.

"Don't worry," he breathes hotly into her ear, making the woman shiver, "I won't."

* * *

No reason not to, they share the showers (bathing suits still on– Lien was blushing too much to have it any other way) to wash away the smell of chemicals, Lien disappearing afterwards to get changed as Jett pulls on his dry clothes. He's done packing everything up for the night when she reemerges, as beautifully put together as she had been before.

"You weren't wearing make-up," the Australian almost-challenges, not having realized it. He tended to assume all women wore make-up because he'd seen enough scary looking women first thing in the morning to know what laid beneath; however that was a fact Jett never, ever uttered aloud.

"You said I don't need any," Lien mumbles, clearly embarrassed at the attention he was throwing on her and what his comment was implying.

"No, Lien, you don't," and Jett steals a kiss.

* * *

Once back at the hotel Lien doesn't let his hand go and the Australian understands that she intends on coming back to his room. Not for sex– no, they had talked about it but his girlfriend needed more time, to be sure, and Jett wasn't with her for the physical. At the same time though, once they've settled in on the bed with the TV humming, to be held in her arms was the most incredible sensation and more than enough.

Jett rests his head on one of her breasts, listening to Lien's heartbeat as a commercial starts. "You're beautiful," he murmurs.

"Umm." Her fingers thread through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"So pretty," and he runs a hand across her stomach, sneaking under her shirt.

Lien giggles.

"Love you," he whispers without thinking.

Silence follows.

Jett blinks, focusing on the lamp beside the bed, before realizing what he had just–

"Say it again."

The Australian sits up, finding piercing eyes staring up at him.

"Say it again," Lien demands forcefully, her eyebrows drawn together, a small pout on her mouth.

"I love you," Jett whispers once more, the first time he had ever told her that. He had suspected, for a while, that it was love but in that moment of contentment laying with her, thinking back on how peaceful it had been in the pool with Lien, Jett had known it was the truth.

The Vietnamese woman bites her lower lip, a youthful habit she had managed to hold on to, before pulling Jett down to kiss him with the same force with which she had demanded he repeat himself.

And after that it's a blur of kisses and hands and clothes being shed. He never tries to get off her pants: Lien had told him where the line was and Jett knew how to be a good boy if he wanted to. But they do roll together, taking turns attacking one another with touches and caresses, until Lien gives a sigh that means enough is enough.

Panting they lay on the bed, watching one another, before Jett pulls Lien close for one more kiss.

"Me and you, Lien," the Australian sighs and his fellow nation nods, understanding everything those four words were saying.

"Me and you, Jett."


End file.
